


May We Meet Again

by 3leni



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3leni/pseuds/3leni
Summary: Bellamy Blake is the light in your life. What happens when that light goes out?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr under the same username! obvious spoiler alert.

"Clarke?" you halted your steps, millimeters away from entering the Anomaly, following after your friends. _You didn't want to_. The man you loved had betrayed you all, and as much as you tried to understand his reasonings, you weren't able to. 

You didn't hate him. No, quite the opposite. Everytime you were in a room together, your throat closed up. Your hands slicked with sweat. You were in pain, the worst kind of one. The man who had stuck with you through thick and thin, was gone. In his place was an empty shell of what he used to be. 

Thanks to time dilation, only days had been since you last gave him a loving kiss goodbye, before he accompanied Echo and Octavia to Gabriel's tent in the woods. Only days after you were informed that he had blown to pieces, and only days had he returned back to you. He had looked tired, fur surrounding his frame, beard and hair untrimmed for months. You had ran up to him, engulfing him in your arms, your tears blurring your vision. 

That was when you had whispered to him about the key ― the Flame. And that was the moment you felt your mind filling with confusion and anger, his betrayal. While your heart never stopped loving him, you needed an explanation. And a good one at that. 

So, there you stood, turning around to face an apprehensive Clarke, her gun pointing at the men in the room. You let your eyes dart around the area, confused as to why your friend was acting this way. 

Your eyes fell on Bellamy's frame, white robes dishevelled as he bent down on Sheidheda's throne to pick something up. Your hand instinctively wrapped around your gun, slowly picking it up. Staring at the rest of the men, you waited for any sudden movements. Your gaze fell on what Bellamy had in his hands.

Madi's notebook. Could anything else _not_ work out for them that day?. 

Clarke stepped forward aggressively, her weapon aiming around the room. "Bellamy, _give it to me_ ," she spoke in Trig. 

Your brows were furrowed as you stepped closer to Clarke, the sweat making your hair stick to the frame of your face. Hands trembling slightly, your eyes met Bellamy's. 

Oh, how you missed the way he looked at you. 

"Now," Clarke barked at him, "or I'll kill them all. You know I will."

"Bellamy, please," was all you could muster up, your breaths coming in shorter. Clarke aimed around the room, her torso turning swiftly. 

"Clarke, Madi isn't in danger," he said. From the safe distance that the two women were standing, you could both see his eyes glistening. "I'll make sure of that."

As if your nerves weren't through the roof at that moment, you finally found your voice again. Switching to Trig, you met Bellamy's gaze, " _They will kill her to get what they want, and you know it_."

"I won't let that happen," Clarke spat, her eyes finding yours before they fixated on Bellamy once more. 

His eyes left Clarke, meeting yours instead. He noticed your sweat-drenched face and the tears welling up. It broke his heart. _If only_ you could understand him. 

But life has never been that easy for any of you, has it?

"I'm trying to save us all," his voice trembled as he stared into a pair of eyes that now looked at him as if he were the enemy, instead of the loving look he was used to, usually accompanied by a playful grin. 

No, that wasn't the case. Your eyes were sorrowful, dark circles under your irises. A scowl painting your face, sweat dripping from the stress. 

"I'll kill Cadigan," his eyes snapped to Clarke, "is that what you want?"

You were frozen in place as one of the men sprinted towards you, a bullet from Clarke's gun halting his movements once and for all. You raised yours in defense as Bellamy spread his arms, stopping the rest from following the man's lead. 

"Clarke, this isn't about Cadigan," Bellamy spoke hurriedly, "it's bigger than any of us." 

As soon as the words left his lips, Clarke had her weapon aimed at him. The action caused your eyes to widen in shock, your mouth hanging open. 

Clarke wouldn't shoot him, _would she_?

No, she wouldn't. You knew that. And yet, your thoughts did nothing to console you as Clarke whispered, "Don't make me do this."

You lowered your gun, trembling hands moving to touch Clarke's shoulder, panic flooding through you. Your voice broke, "Clarke," a single tear slipped through your defenses, "please don't."

If you knew one thing about your friend, that would be the moment she's serious. And right now, Clarke was _serious_. You couldn't let her hurt him. As much as he hurt you all in the past few days, you couldn't bear the mere thought of living in a world without Bellamy Blake in it. 

You let her gaze fall on him, his own already on you. You saw the fear in his eyes, as he did in yours. 

"You're not gonna shoot me, Clarke," although his words were directed at the other woman, he never let his stare leave your terrified eyes. 

You had to stop Clarke. 

"The Anomaly will close, we should go," you whispered hurriedly at the girl beside you, "I'm _begging_ you." Your palm shook your friend's arm in a vain attempt to lead her away. 

" _Please_ ―"

Clarke turned to you, " _Not_ without that book."

"Clarke―"

"Look at yourself." Bellamy spoke up, both yours and Clarke's tearful pairs of eyes turned to him, "What you feel right now," he paused, "the need to protect someone you love," he met your gaze, " _so_ badly,"

"you're willing to kill one of your closest friends, the person that your _best_ friend fell in love with,"

You shut your eyes tight at the sound of his words as you turned your face and tuck your chin in your shoulder, the action causing the tears you had been holding back to start flowing down your cheeks and under your chin. 

He watched you, the pain in his chest becoming more evident as his own eyes filled with tears. From your point of view, his stance was apathetic. But his expression told a whole different story. 

You couldn't look at his face. If you did, you would surely do something irrational. Placing your body in front of Clarke's barrel, for one. 

"Someone you trust, who's telling you that the fate of the entire human race is at stake," he continued. 

Clarke shook her head as you whimpered soft pleas for her to stop, please God, just _stop._

"All that suffering can end." he spoke again, his words making Clarke finally let her tears flow, sobbing softly along with you. "Madi's suffering too," you glanced at his face, puffy-eyed and petrified for him. Your breath got caught in your throat as you watched him lift the notebook, hope filling your chest. You almost let yourself sigh in relief, but your breath hitched instead as you heard his next words. 

"I have no choice but to share this."

Clarke huffed, "I _can't_ let them hurt her."

Bellamy let his eyes wander to your terror-stricken face, "This is how we do better," he spoke. 

_Monty and Harper._

The only thing your fogged brain allowed you to do was violently shake your head as you sobbed uncontrollably, all sound but their voices blocked out. You whispered "No, no, no, no..." over and over again, like a mantra. Your eyes begging Clarke to not act on what she was about to do. 

"This is the only way," he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Clarke pulled the trigger. 

You felt your surroundings coming to halt, time slowing down. You watched as the bullet cut through the air and pierced into Bellamy's skin. 

His heart. 

Seconds passed with you completely frozen on the spot as the body of the man you love dropped to the ground, suffocating on his own blood. 

Clarke wasted no time executing the rest. 

You let out a piercing scream of pure agony, your feet sprinting over to his side. Your hands found the bullet wound and applied pressure, a fruitless effort to stop his uncontrolled bleeding. 

Quivering hands ― now soaked in blood ― found the back of his head as you cradled him softly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as life was slowly drained away from him. 

Time moved so fast, yet it felt like hours.

 _This couldn't be happening._

"I love you, _so_ much.”

His eyes met yours for a split second. 

"It's okay, _it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay.._."

He tried to move his hands, he tried to hold you. He couldn't feel them. 

That wasn't a good sign. 

"It's okay, it's okay," you whispered between your sobs, "you can let go." You smiled down at him, nodding your head. "I'm gonna be fine." 

And, so, he did.

Moments passed and your tears followed the path down your nose, falling on Bellamy's now cold, _lifeless_ face. With your vision blurred and your hands shaking like leafs, you softly reached down to his eyelids and shut them, wiping the blood that had dribbled out of the side of his mouth. 

The mouth that once comforted you, joked with you, kissed you. The eyes that had once looked at you with such admiration and such love – you wondered if it was all in your head. The mouth that had promised you one day you'd settle down, _one_ day ― after all the bleeding and fighting had stopped ― that you would be content, and grow old together. 

He was dead, and you could've prevented it. You could've stopped Clarke, knocked her out, stepped in front of the gun's barrel like you wanted – _anything_. Anything _more_ would've prevented all this. 

Clarke watched, teary-eyed and heartbroken, planted in her spot as her beloved friend wept over Bellamy's body. Your entire frame shook as if you were being hit by freezing wind, your sorrowful screams piercing Clarke's ears. 

Then, between the gut-wrenching sobs and coughs, Clarke could finally make out what you were saying. 

"In peace, may you leave this shore."

Clarke instinctively glanced back at the green light illuminating the room. It suddenly dawned on her, you were running out of time. The anomaly would soon close. 

"In love, may you find the next," another heart-rending sob broke through.

Clarke took large and quick strides towards her friend, leaping across the room. 

"Safe passage on your travels," you tenderly pecked his forehead. It was still warm to the touch, a fact that almost fooled you into a false sense of hope, "until our final journey to the ground." 

Before you could complete the traveler's blessing, you were forcefully yanked on your feet by Clarke. You struggled against the arms that enveloped your abdomen, successfully ripping you off of Bellamy's lifeless body. "No!" You screamed and kicked your feet in the air, white hot anger flooding your every sense. 

"You _killed_ him! Let me _go_!" You made every effort to escape from Clarke's arms as she dragged you both backwards and into the Anomaly, your screams causing a strain in Clarke's eardrums. 

"We have to leave!"

"Let me go, _now_!" was what you managed to bark out before the green dust engulfed you, "No!" successfully beaming you across the stars. 

He was dead. The light in your life, was _dead_.

This was it. You would never hear his voice again, or see the smile that he reserved only for your eyes, or hear one of his awful jokes. 

You felt your limbs going numb.

You would trade anything for just one more memory like this. 

Maybe you should've stood between Bellamy and that bullet, after all. 

Your next words came in a whisper.

" _May we meet again_..."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by!


End file.
